Hidden Secrets
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: Izzy finds out some grave news about him and Sora, and Tai finds out what's been going on with his sister! The children (Adventure 01 children present) are finding out some pretty weird things before a new year begins. How can they all take it? And what will they do in a fresh new year! READ MORE! Coupling, Taiora, Takari, and mix up of Jyoumi, and Koumi. (Rating may change)
1. Something mysterious

Even though Christmas had been over, the holiday cheer still filled everyone's hearts. Christmas decorations were still up and the snow had been freshly fallen. As it sparkled on the balcony banister of the Izumi household, giggles and laughter came from inside the warm fire-lit home.

Izzy smiled at his two good friends that decided to stop by for the holidays. Tai and Sora, they laughed uncontrollably, clutching at the side of their stomach.

"Ha-Oh-(giggles)-Tai!" Sora gasped for air and placed a hand over her mouth giggling.

Tai smirked at Izzy who rolled his eyes, "Pretty funny huh Sora?" he himself laughed.

Izzy stood up placing his PiBook on the couch, stretching his arms high up in the air. "You guys want anything?" he questioned stepping into the kitchen.

Sora looked at Tai who shrugged, "Got some holiday cookies? I haven't eaten proper cookies, since my mom's been baking." Tai frowned. Sora slapped Tai on the shoulder, "Stop it Tai, your moms.. uh.. interesting cook."

The teens giggled, knowing that Tai's mother had been pretty bad at cooking. She didn't know how to make a proper meal since.. well.. since forever!

Sora twirled the sun flower clip in her hand, Tai reached out a hand taking it from her placing it on the side of her head. He was leaning in closer to her, Sora's cheeks flushed bright red and she blinked at Tai.

"Okay I got the.." Izzy came walking inside the living room, seeing his best-friends close to one another's face. "Cookies..?" he turned back around, feeling as awkward as ever.

"Uh! Wait Izzy come back here." Sora called to him, reaching out a hand. She pushed Tai back a few inches and gave him a 'wtf' look.

Tai raised his eye brows and his shoulders, 'what?' he mouthed.

Izzy came back around with cookies and placed them on the floor. He felt odd that he walked in on the two of them, trying to..kiss. Or even show affection.

Sora picked up a cookie and placed it on the side of her mouth, mouthing words to Tai saying. 'You know he's upset since Mimi turned him down.'

Tai's eye brows narrowed, 'How am I supposed to know?!'

'You're his friend!' She mouthed back angrily.

Izzy looked up, "So, what do you two have planned for the new years?" he questioned he partly didn't care, he just wanted to know if they were dating or not.

Sora smiled nervously, "Well, you know just going to enjoy the last bit of the holidays."

Tai groaned, "Don't remind me Sora.." he took a large bite out of the cookie.

"How about you Izzy?" They both questioned.

Izzy stared at the santa cookie, "I was.. well. Going to go visit my biological parent's grave."

It was a depressing thing to say, but he told them the truth! He was going to, Sora and Tai stared at each-other and frowned.

"Uh, Izzy are you sure that's a good idea?" Tai questioned.

Sora nodded, "Yeah.. I mean.."

"You might start getting attached to them." Tai finished for her.

Sora gasped and stared at Tai, "Tai!" she mumbled infuriated.

Izzy chuckled, smiling hiding his pain away. He was really upset that Tai had said that. But he had painted a fake face on. "Haha, sure Tai."

Tai exhaled, "Phew.." he held onto his chest. He thought he had just upset his ginger friend.

Sora knew Izzy was faking this smile, he was so good at it. "Yeah.." she said suspicious.

The phone rang and Izzy stood up, reaching for it he answered.

"Hello, the Izumi residence. This is Izzy speaking."

He looked up and smiled, "Oh hey Mrs, Kamiya!"

"Uh huh? Oh yeah, Tai's here."

He turned and looked at Tai, "Alright i'll tell him. Thanks Mrs, Kamiya. I'll see you soon. Bye."

Izzy hung up the phone and shook his head smiling.

Tai rolled his eyes, "Nnnnggggg..." he laid back. "What did she say?"

Izzy sat down crossing his legs, "She said, 'I want you to go pick up Kari from T.K's house. I don't want her walking home alone.'"

Tai groaned, "But she's older now! She's not the little baby like she was before.. Ugggh." He folded his arms pouting.

Sora chuckled, "Tai, I would think your the little baby right now." she smiled.

Tai glared at her and stood up, "Well, I guess i'm going.. "

He placed his goggles on the top of his forehead, and threw his coat on. "I'll see you later Izzy." His face grew a hot red, "And.. you too Sora.."

Sora giggled, "Bye Tai."

Tai left Izzy's house, once the door had closed Sora turned looking at Izzy. "Nice smile."

Izzy looked down and stood up closing his PiBook. "What do you want?"

Sora followed him to his room where he placed his PiBook on the desk, "It's just.. I know your upset."

Izzy sighed, "Who couldn't be, being adopted and everything. It's not just something you can forget.."

Sora placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to tell you something I never told anyone."

* * *

Tai walked and huffed, his hands in his pockets. He stomped threw the snow in his boots. "Stupid snow.. stupid cold weather." he mumbled to himself.

Thank goodness that T.K's mom's house wasn't to far..

He looked at one of the stores and saw the Cafe sign. "Uh.. I want a french vanilla." He looked at the big clock in the town that chimed 2:00 o'clock.

"I still have time." He walked inside the store and smelt the sweet sensation of donuts. "Mm.. maybe more time." he slurped.

Tai got a french vanilla and a muffing and.. a donut. He sipped away and ate at the same time. "Mmm..." he smiled.

It was good until he heard the clock again, he gasped almost choking on his muffin. "It's three?! Already?!"

He picked up his things and ran out of the place, he knew he was done for. He would come home with Kari and it would be super already. He needed to do his crappy chores!

He ran with his drink in his hand and muffin in his mouth. Thank goodness he already ate the donut.

When he saw T.K's apartment a little relief filled the air, "Good." he mumbled eating the muffing. He knocked on his door on the 4th floor.

"Mmm.. Kari? T.K?" He shouted. No one answer, he tapped the door knob and the door opened. "Uhh..?" stepping inside the home. He looked around. "Kari?"

Tai still had his boots on and tracked snow into the house. But Kari was supposed to be ready by now.

He frowned and heard some noise, "Huh..?" it was coming from T.K's room.

He knew his mom wasn't home, and he stared at his door. The sound of giggling came from behind it. Tai gasped clenching his fist.

He held onto the door knob, and exhaled. He heard Kari scream but it was a good sort of scream. "That's it!" Tai growled.

Slamming the door open he gasped, dropping the drink and muffin. It hit the floor with a bounce, and everything grew quiet.

"KARRRRRIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

Izzy stared at Sora as they both sat on his bed, "Oh.. I.. had no idea." a frown crack upon his face.

"It's okay I never knew him, but it only made my mom stronger." She smiled.

Izzy sighed, "I thought your mom got a divorce not.. Not your dad dying. How did he you know.."

Sora chuckled, "It's okay, well he died in a car crash."

_Car Crash_

_Car Crash._

Sora's words rung throughout Izzy's head. "C-car Crash..?"

She nodded, "How did your's die?"

Izzy's lip trembled.. "Uh, well, they died.. in a car crash too.."

Sora blinked, "When..?"

Izzy looked away, "Uh, when I was just born. 1997.."

Sora gasped, her dad died that same year. Around Izzy's birthday. She covered her mouth, "I-I I have to go!"

She ran out of his room, leaving his apartment.

"Sora!" Izzy shouted he stood up and heard the door slam. Sitting back down on his bed he sighed.

'_Could it be possible that... Sora's dad was also in that car crash that killed my father?' _Izzy questioned to himself.

Izzy placed a hand on his mouth thinking. '_Or..'_

He looked up gasping, his pupil's growing smaller. "Crap!"

* * *

**Author's Last Comments! **

Hah, I know I know. It's all very confusing right now. I ended it on a funny note, for both things with Tai, and Izzy.

What could be going on at T.K's apartment? :o

And what did Izzy just figure out?

You'll have to find out tomorrow! (When I post the next chapter)

**So stay tuned and REVIEW!****  
**

Don't forget to tell me what you think is going to happen to everyone.

* * *

**EDIT**

Alright, I got a review from someone saying that I got the dates wrong for the digidestined children. I am aware of when the children were born,

however with that being said. I am making it as if the children were those ages today. (2012/2013)

Just so it's much easier with dates, there are some things I am changing. Which is birth dates, but that's another story that'll soon come later.

So that's just for all you who were confused!

P.S:

On that note, Sora's dad wasn't in 02, only an uncle but I always believed Sora's actual dad passed away. It's just my little way of being able to write this story.

And it seemed more to me that Sora's mother was strong independent, and a fierce women. She was so protective of Sora, and they never mentioned a father. Which is why I think her mother is more stronger.

I am still going to carry some aspects of the children, like Izzy being adopted. But their are some things that's going to change.

Including their ages;

**Tai=**17

**Sora=**18

**Matt=**17

**Joe=**19 (5th year of school)

**Mimi=**16

**Izzy=**15

**T.K= **13

**Kari=**14


	2. The Secret's Death

They were all silent, staring at each-other. As the french vanilla was spilled all over the chestnut wooden floor. Dripping in between the cracks of it, Tai stared at them.

His eyes were wide, and he placed a hand on his mouth. And stared at the two young teens, who only stared back at him.

"T-Tai!" Kari shouted shocked.

The older brother had a very serious face, "I thought you were doing something else!" he shouted at his sister.

T.K and Kari were standing on his bed, they had been jumping on his bed. T.K smiled and burst into laughter, as well did Kari.

"Did you see your face?!" T.K gasped laughing and fell onto his bed holding his stomach.

Kari giggled and jumped off the bed, "Sorry big bro, but we just had to. We heard you come in. It was T.K's idea though." she smiled innocently.

Tai growled, "You little!" he stared at T.K who gasped, "Hey Kari!"

Kari laughed, "C'mon you two, stop it." she placed her hands on her hips and smiled brightly, she looked to Tai who sighed and smiled back.

T.K stood up and stared at Tai, "You came by early though. How come?" he asked sitting on the bed crossing his legs like a pretzel.

Kari nodded, "Did mom want me home sooner?"

Tai looked at his watch, "EH?!" he gasped, "Jeez, Kari were gonna be late for super. And mom wanted you home by then!"

Kari looked at T.K, "Sorry T.K, it was fun though." she smiled brightly.

T.K nodded, "Mhm, see ya later Kar's."

Kari held onto T.K's hand and pressed her lips against his, causing them to make a loud '_smacking' _noise. The two faces grew a bright red as their lips were connected. Tai rolled his eyes and groaned, "C'mon!" he pulled Kari and she gasped.

"By T.K! Sorry Tai made a mess!" She shouted to him, as they stood by the front door. Kair placing her gloves and boots on.

T.K stared at the hot vanilla drink and sighed, as he heard the door slam. "Bye..Kari." he stepped over the hot substance and pulled a mop over.

"Thanks Tai.." he groaned cleaning up the mess.

* * *

Sora ran through the snow, tears in her eyes crying. "Stupid Izzy!" she gasped seeing her apartment.

She ran past a Cafe stop seeing Tai sitting down and having his muffin and donut, with the French Vanilla. Sora gasped staring at him as he smiled taking a big swig of the hot drink. "Tai.." she said happily.

Sora was going to walk inside the store and speak to him, but she heard the big clock chime three o'clock. "Wow.. it's three?"

Though she needed to speak to Tai right away. About to walk into the store, she dropped her glove, "Oops.." bending down she heard the clink of the bell, meaning the Cafe door was open.

She looked up and saw Tai run off down the side walk, nearly slipping on ice. Sora blinked and huffed, "Hmph, stupid.. " she spun around and walked to the direction of her apartment.

Tai probably saw her and didn't want to speak to her, ah, who is she kidding? He looked like he was in a rush, and Tai liked Sora.. at least she thought. She definitely liked him.

Though Sora had a plan, she was going to ask her mom about her father.

Walking to the elevator she heard it ding, and open up. Stepping inside and losing the fencing it took her up to the 6th floor. She stepped out and shivered, the temp must have dropped quickly.

Sora opened the door and sighed closing it, "I'm hooome!" she called to her mom who sounded like she was in the kitchen. Removing her shoes and her bulky jacket.

"Welcome home Sora. I'm in the kitchen. Mind giving me a hand with super?" her mother called back.

Sora placed her slippers on and walked to the kitchen, seeing her mom cooking on the stove. "Hey mom.."

Her mother smiled, "Hey Sor." not looking at her though. Sora sighed, "What do you need help with mom?

"I need you to set the table." she said in a sweet-tone.

"Kay.." Sora said placing the plates and forks down. She wanted to ask her now, but deciding to wait for dinner. That seemed like a better time.

Once it was dinner, they both sat at the table. A nice vase of flowers sat in the middle, Sora's mother working at the flower shop she always brought so many home.

Her mother ate very delicately and none of them said a word, Sora sighed slamming down her fork and knife. "Hey mom.." she said quietly however.

"Hm?" Her mother asked taking a bite of rice and chicken.

"What was my father like..?" She asked looking away.

A tiny gasped escaped the mother's mouth, "Uh.." she sighed and placed the silverware down. "I knew this question would pop up sooner or later."

"Well?" Sora asked with a bit of edge to her tone.

"He was..nice. And sweet." She said smiling staring at the food.

Sora sighed, "That's not what I meant!" she shouted standing up, "You know what I mean!" she gasped eyes watering.

Her mother looked up, "Why do you want to know Sora?"

Sora looked down, the image of her and Izzy together sitting on his bed. The memory flashing before her.

* * *

_(**Flash back..)**_

_Sora nodded, "How did your's die?"_

_Izzy's lip trembled.. "Uh, well, they died.. in a car crash too.. _

**_..."Uh, when I was just born. 1997.."_**

* * *

"Because..someone told me something about theirs.. And I was just curious. All you told me was he died. In a car crash. Nothing more. I want to know what he was like. Who he was." Sora's voice cracked, as a tear fell down her cheek.

Her mother nodded, "Very well.." she stood up and took their plates to the sink. "Sit down, on the couch Sora."

Sora walked to the living room, and sat down her mother following her. They sat together and her mother cleared her throat.

"Well, we were young at the time. And in love. Deeply..." Her mother started, the memory coming clear to her.

* * *

The two young adults sat on the beach together, staring at the setting sun. The ocean splashing against the shore. Toshiko Takenouchi (Sora's mother) sighed leaning her head on her lover. Haruhiko Izumi (**A/C: **Yes, I just used Sora's father's actual name.) who smiled, though his face was faint and blurry.

Toshiko held onto his hand, "Lets run away... You can become a mathematician at the university and I can start my own flower shop." she smiled rubbing her cheek on his shoulder.

"I cant.." Haruhiko sighed placing an arm on Toshiko's, and rubbed it warmly. "As much as I would love to do that with you, I have so many things to do.. I just don't see that happening."

Toshiko looked up, "We can start a family..." her long brown hair blew in the wind. She sat up looking at his sad face.

Haruhiko smiled, "I'd love to start a family with you. Just not now.. maybe.. later." he looked to her and they shared a heart-felt kiss.

* * *

Sora's mother shook her head, as she sat in the living room. "Though.. we had do go our separate ways. He was in university studying to be a mathematician and I was trying to become a florist."

Sora stared at her, "What did he look like..?" she asked anxious. Her mother had never shown her a picture of him. Ever. "Please mom, tell me more."

Her mother nodded, "Well.. It was like this.."

* * *

(**Her mother doesn't tell Sora this exact story interpretation. Some parts like what he looks like and the names of everyone are left out. And the sex of the baby (Izzy). She know's that Sora's friends with many boys. (Not knowing most of their names. Only Tai's) And she's afraid that one of them is her lover's son. Resulting in her not letting boys come over to their house.) **

Toshiko and Haruhiko before leaving shared one last love for each-other, a week after separating Toshiko found out she was pregnant. But by that time, they called the relationship off. And Haruhiko found someone spending his time in university.

Toshiko couldn't tell him she was pregnant so she kept the baby, finding out it was a girl she was happy. After having her baby, Sora.. a name her and Haruhiko wanted to name their baby girl. If they ever had one.

She was growing up so fast, Haruhiko found out that Toshiko had a baby and he wanted to know with who.

He stopped by, at her apartment door. Toshiko answered it, and she smiled seeing him.

The tall man, with unkempt spiky ginger hair, and a skinny figure smiled at the brown haired women. They talked the nights away, Sora had been 1 at the time and loved her father completely.

Toshiko thought he was there to ask for her back, but he sadly said he was married. To a beautiful women with strawberry orange hair, he wanted to see how Toshiko was doing though.

He wanted to be there for his little daughter and visited every weekend.

When he visited he told Toshiko his wife was with child, and Toshiko felt happy for him. Happy he was happy, Sora had grown up so fast and was tall. She used to get so happy when he visited.

Though after Haruhiko called Toshiko and told her his wife had the baby she was ecstatic, he told her what he named the baby boy. After the name they wanted. Koushiro, and his middle name was Izzy.

His wife wanted that middle name for him, Toshiko cried of happiness and told Haruhiko they needed to set a play date for their two child's. After he agreed, a week later a terrible accident happened.

When Toshiko found out that the Izumi's had a car accident, she thought none of them survived. But the baby boy, Koushiro did. Finding out Haruhiko's distant relative Masami Izumi adopted him with his wife Yoshie, and took his middle for a first name,

Toshiko lost contact with the Izumi's and promised herself she wouldn't want to ever see the baby boy for the first time, or tell her daughter any of this until it was the right time. She feared of seeing Izzy because the rumor was he looked just like his father, and had his mother's eyes.

Though she feared sooner of later Sora would find out, why she had ginger hair and her mother had brown hair. Toshiko feared the day of when it would come...

* * *

Sora's mother came back from the room and looked at the picture, "I never showed you this Sora.." she hugged the picture and sighed, "I think it's the right time for you to see it though.."

Sora nodded, "Is it my father?" Mrs, Takenouchi nodded reaching her hand forward and placed the single picture in her daughter's hand.

"It's the only picture I have of me and him.." Mrs, Takenouchi sighed looking away as Sora gasped staring at the photo.

That man.. he looked exactly like Izzy, her friend. Except for his eyes, Sora clasped a hand over her mouth, "Mom.. T-this.. man.. He's my father?"

Mrs, Takenouchi nodded "Yes.. I'm sorry I didn't show you sooner honey." her mom slightly cried.

Sora felt a tear roll down her cheek, "I-it's true.. we are siblings.." Sora murmured to herself. "Thanks for showing me this mom.."

Her mother nodded, "Mhm.. You can have it if you want darling."

Sora nodded, she definitely wanted to show Izzy. "Thanks, and hey mom?"

Her mother was about to leave the room, "Hm?" she questioned not staring at her daughter, she was crying hardly, but quietly.

"Can I bring someone over tomorrow?" Sora asked, her heart pounding fast. She wanted to show her mother.

Mrs, Takenouchi nodded, "Y-yes.." she stumbled over her words and left the living room.

Sora stood up, and smiled a tear rolling down her cheek, "Don't worry dad.. i'll take good care of my brother.. It was destined for us to go to the same school and be friends."

She ran to the door and put her shoes on, and wrapped the scarf around her neck, "Mom i'm going out to a friend's house! I'll be back before midnight!"

She left the apartment as her mother called out to her, "Where are you going Sora?!" she gasped, seeing her daughter had already left. She sighed and left to the room, crying harder and loud now.

* * *

Mimi groaned and rolled over and her face, flat on her bed. "Why won't anyone call Mimi?!" she shouted into her pillow. She reached her hands and threw any stuffed animal she could find on the bed with her.

Still her face flat on the pillow,

_RINNNGG_

_RIINNGG_

Mimi gasped and jumped off the bed, "Hell-o?" she sang happily,

"Oh.. what do you want Izzy?!" she said with a little sassy-tone, _I was expecting someone better.._

"Really? Sora left your house upset..? That's odd.." She said staring out the window.

"What? You want me to come over?" She gasped a light blush forming over her face, '_Oh, I do hope he's not on to something! Wait, what am I talking about. This is Izzy, the computer dork.' _

"Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes. See you soon." she smiled and placed the phone on the base. Though another call came in, "Hello?" Mimi said in a happy tone once again .

"Hey Joe!" She smiled, "Oh.. I can't. Izzy wants me over at his, wanna come though?~" she giggled.

"Oh, Izzy won't mind!" Mimi laughed, "Okay, see you at his house soon!"

Mimi sighed placing the phone on the base, "Phew, Mimi is just toooooo popular!"

She placed her coat and gloves on, "Mommy!" She yelled.

"Yes cupcake?" Her mother called back.

"I'm going to Izzy's house, okay?" She shouted placing her shoes on, and left her room.

"Okay! I'll see you later tonight, your curfew is midnight!" Her mother shouted back.

Mimi giggled, "Kaay~" she ran out of the house with her purse and trudged in the snow, on her way to the Izumi household.

* * *

Izzy laid on his bed thinking, and stared up at the ceiling. "I cant believe I called Mimi and not Tai." he sighed shaking his head, "Don't do anything stupid Izzy. She already rejected you."

He groaned and heard a knock on the door, his mother answering it. "Oh hi! Izzy told me he had a friend coming over. Make yourself at home."

He heard the slam of the front door and stood up putting his slippers on,

"Izzy, a friends here to see you!" His mom called out knocking on his door.

"Okay, i'm coming." he called out, leaving his room and was surprised to see Joe standing at the front door.

"Hey Izzy, Mimi invited me to come also." Joe chuckled removing his coat. "I hope you don't mind, I was on my way to her house. When I called her and she said she was going to your's."

Izzy blinked and chuckled, "Nah, it's okay. I don't mind." he took Joe's coat and hung it up, '_AH! Mimi what did you do that?!' _Izzy shouted in his head.

Joe smiled yawning, "so what have you been up to lately Izzy?" he stood beside him and Izzy smiled back. "Ah, well I've just been on the computer. Trying to find more about the digital world and it's status. So far, it's doing great!" He chuckled nervous, "Atleast that's what Genai told me."

Joe nodded, "Hey, that's great." him and Izzy stood awkwardly in silence before Mimi cam bursting through the door.

"MIMI'S HEEEERE!" She spun and giggled, the two boys stared at her.

"Uh, hey Mimi.." Izzy said slowly.

"Ooh, you two boys look exseptionally good today!" She winked and invited herself in, throwing her coat onto Izzy and taking Joe's hand. "So, Joe-" she continued to talk as Izzy scrunched up his face and sighed.

"She is one heck of a girl.." he sighed shaking his head and hung up her jacket aswell.

After they all settled themselves on the floor by the fire-place, Izzy's parents had to leave for something rather important. Leaving the three teens alone.

Mimi smiled at the boys, "So, what have you two been up to over the holiday's?" she stared at them both, moving her head back and forth. "Hmmmm..?"

Joe smiled, "Well I-" the front door slammed open, "Izzy!" Sora called out.

Izzy gasped and looked at Mimi, "Did you also invite Sora?!" He said in a low mumble, a little irritated.

Mimi blinked, "Uhh.. No I didn't."

Izzy stood up and Sora raced inside the living room, "Sorry to barge.. in.." Sora said but stopped seeing all them and Izzy standing.

Sora bit on the bottom of her lip, "I'm sorry. Am I intruding?"

Izzy chuckled sweat-dropping, "N-no! Not at all. What is it?" he asked, she looked shocked.

Mimi looked at Joe, "Oh, me and Joe were just leaving."

Joe looked up at Mimi shocked, "Huh? We were?" Mimi growled and and stared at Joe, "Just go along with it!" she whispered.

Mimi pulled Joe, "Thanks for having us over Izzy!" she sang, and left to the front door with Joe and her dressing in their winter clothes. Leaving with a slam of the door.

Izzy blinked shocked, "Uh.. Bye..?" he was confused by them and looked to Sora.

Sora stared at the door, and looked at Izzy giggling nervously. She couldn't believe it she had a brother, and he was standing right in front of her.

"Uh.. I'm sorry about earlier. I have something to tell you though. It's.. important."

* * *

**Author's last comments! **

Well, here it is! Chapter 2, what you've all been waiting for. I think this'll really answer all your questions that you had for the first chapter.

I hope it was a good chapter. And I enjoyed writing the back-lash story. With the Sora's mother, and the father's relationship.

Anyways chapter 3 will be posted next weekend!

I hope you enjoyed and **leave a _review! _**

Anyways, please don't hate or get angry with this chapter if nothing ties into the actual episode. I'm not planning on making it exactly like the episodes or the whole history. I'm keeping some formatting, and the history of them.

But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!** And don't forget to _review._ **


	3. Just like him

Sora cleared her throat and she smiled at him, holding the photo behind her back. She hesitated, if she told him now, what would he do?

She looked at a photo of him and his adopt-parents they smiled at her threw the photo, she looked at the ginger. "Izzy, please promise me. Whatever I tell you, don't do something. Stupid."

Izzy stared at her, Sora was acting rather different "Uh, course." with a nod to her, Sora reached out her hand holding the photo face down. Izzy blinked at it and slowly took it with shaking hands. He was nervous, what was this?

He shakily turned it over to see a man, and a women. He stared at it for a few seconds and a frown appeared onto his face. He looked upset, and he reached a hand touching the photo, but more of the mans face.

"T-that's your dad- I mean ours.. Izzy. And my mother." Sora said nervously, Izzy's eyes watered and glossed. His dad, looked just like him. No...

...he looked just like his dad... Identical.

Sora placed a hand onto his shoulder "I'm sorry.. I know your-"

Izzy smiled and looked up at Sora, "I-I've, been looking for some evidence and sign of one of them. Atleast to see, who I look most like." he chuckled and Sora half smiled.

"Izzy, my mom told me the story. And I want to tell you." She took a few steps back staring at her brother. "I think you should hear it..."

* * *

"Oh my! It's chilly! Brr..!" she shivered and reached a hand out for Joe's arm, grasping onto it and rubbed her cheek on his warm arm. Joe's face turned a soft shade of pink.

"Yeah.. If I stay out any longer I might catch a cold." Joe rubbed underneath his nose, hoping it won't become a tap and get runny.

Mimi looked up at him and smiled, "Oh, Joe. The fresh air isn't going to kill ya. But then I don't want to become sick.." she whimpered.

She moved away from Joe and blushed, "Uh, Joe.."

Joe looked at her and fixed the glasses that sat perched on the tip of his nose. "Huh?" he questioned her.

Mimi placed her index finger and middle finger over the top of her lip, "Um.. will you walk me home tonight?" she questioned in a sweet innocent tone.

The tip of Joe's finger turned into a deep shade of red that traveled all the way up to his face. He only nodded and walked with her silently, the snow sounding as they walked.

He knew where Mimi lived, he had been to her house multiple times with the gang. But he was going to walk her home, alone..

Mimi looked at the lights glow around them, and she looked towards Joe her hair bouncing, "Joe.."

Joe looked at her slowly and he smiled, his face now naturally pink from being outside.

"Hold me.." Mimi said as her feet stopped in the tracks of the snow. Joe turned and looked at her, "S-sure.. Mimi." he whispered in a quiet tone. As his voice was being swallowed up by the cold winter air.

He wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her at her side. Mimi wrapped an arm around his shoulder and shivered. "I'm so.. cold."

Joe smiled laughing, "Mimi, lets get you home. Or you might turn into a Mimsicle."

Mimi giggled and laid her head on his shoulder walking with him to her house. "Joe, your a sweet guy..."

* * *

Tai threw his plate in the sink and ran past his family still at the dinner table.

"Tai Kamiya! Where do you think your going?" Mrs, Kamiya frowned while saying.

Tai groaned, "Moooom, I have homework!" he lied if he had any homework he would just copy form Izzy. Mrs, Kamiya giggled, "You are hilarious, we all know it's the christmas break you can do school later."

She stood up and pulled her son into a tight huge,

"Mfjsdf" Tai tried talking to her from the tight hug. "Hmm?" his mother asked.

Tai gasped for air, "I CAN'T BREATH MOM!"

"Oh, oops." his mother pulled him from the hug and giggled stupidly. "Taichi, I just thought we could have a family night. Play some games, you and your sister used to loved to do that."

She looked at Kari who blinked at her mother confused, a smiled brightly shown onto her face. "I'd love to play games!"

Her mother looked back at Tai, "C'mon Tai. It'll be like old times with us." she placed a hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Now go pick out a game Tai." she said softly, and looked at her husband who only ate his steak with such a loud chomp.

"And that means you too honey!" she giggled pulling his plate away and kissing him on the lips, with a loud smack.

"Ew!" Tai growled and looked away, Kair laughed and placed a hand over her face. "Mom! Dad!"

"If your gonna do that, wait until me and Kair aren't here!" Tai groaned leaving for the closet looking for the games.

* * *

Izzy sat on the couch listening to her words carefully, once she finished he looked at Sora who had a complete straight face.

"I understand.." Was all Izzy said, he looked at the photo and all he saw was an older self of him staring back at him. "I'll go."

Sora smiled and sat beside Izzy, "I know she would love it. She had been missing him so much, and seeing you. She'll not only be happy seeing her lover's son... but.. she's never seen you before."

Sora held onto his shoulder and pulled Izzy into a heart-felt hug. Izzy was shocked by the hug, he never normally hugged people. But he wrapped his arms around his sister and smiled.

"Uh.. Sora, i'm happy we realized it sooner. But i'm also happy that I actually have family now.. Rather then everyone around me only being my adopted family." Izzy said truthfully, he never spoke his emotions or feelings.

But knowing how much Sora was really close to him, he was comfortable with it.

"We can't tell anyone just yet though.." Izzy felt the words escape his mouth, and Sora pulled him out of the warm hug and nodded.

"Not _yet._" she agreed and held onto his hand and chuckled. Izzy smiled and started chuckling.

Sora sighed and leaned her head onto his shoulder, "I never thought I had a brother."

Izzy looked down at her and nodded, "I never thought I had anyone."

He stared at the top of his sister's ginger head and rubbed it frowning. His kissed the top of her head and felt his eyes water. And a single tear fell from his right eye.

He heard a nose like keys and he gasped with Sora they looked behind them and saw his parents staring at them. His mother was shocked, by just him and Sora together.

Of course she was getting another idea in her head..

But that wasn't it at all, was it?

* * *

She sighed and stood beside her door, wanting for their moments to last so dearly. But it was over now and tomorrow would be just another day, it would be new years eve.

Mimi looked at Joe who cleared his throat, "It's cold out side.. Wanna come in for some hot chocolate..?" she questioned.

Joe felt himself blush again, and he smiled. "S-sure Mimi."

Mimi pulled him inside her house and shushed him. "My parent's are asleep." she pulled her shoes off and her coat.

Joe held a hand to his mouth confused and nodded, Mimi let him to the kitchen where she started to make some hot liquid.

She felt herself get nervous, she had brought a lot of boys to her house. But Joe was different.

Joe's glasses fogged from the warm air hitting his cold glasses, he removed them and rubbed them onto his cardigan sweater. He was standing by the counter and was pushed against it, feeling hot warm lips press against his.

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he got goose bumps all over, Mimi was leaning onto him kissing him.

Feeling her tongue enter his mouth Joe gasped, and dropped his glasses. With a clatter it his the counter, and Mimi pushed Joe against the wall kissing him.

Joe placed his hand onto her back, he didn't know if this was right or wrong. But Mimi's body against him sure warmed him up.

He pushed Mimi away and she gasped staring at Joe. "Joe.. I-I'm."

Joe put his glasses on and felt himself breathing heavily, now that he could see her beautiful face he looked down. "Atleast let me see you.." he continued.

Mimi smiled and pulled Joe pushing him into her room, she looked at her parents bedroom and could hear them snoring loudly.

With a giggle she looked inside her bedroom and closed the door slowly..

* * *

"HA AH!" Mrs, Kamiya giggled and clapped her hands happily. "I just got a job as a doctor! And my net worth is really high." she smiled happily.

Yes, they were playing the board of.. Life.

Tai frowned, "Hah, tell that to your 4 kids. And husband." though he giggled pointing at her pink car with all the little figurines in it.

Kari giggled as it was her turn and she rolled the dice striking a six, and was able to get another child. Making it her first.

Tai sighed and stared at the dice that was being rolled, and the children that Kari placed inside her car he looked up at the clock that ticked away slowly. He wondered if Sora was still at Izzy's place when he left to go pick Kari up.

He stood up and stretched, "Well, i'm already retired. Dad can you count my money?" his father nodded with a smile and Tai walked to his room and shut the door.

He pulled out his cell phone and started to enter Sora's number, with a dial he called her hoping she would answer..

* * *

His mother and father blinked at him shocked, "Uh.." his mother said shocked and she turned to her husband. "Honey..?"

His father shook his head and took his wife by the hand, "We're sorry Iz. We'll leave you two alone." Mrs, Izumi gasped and her eyes grew wider as she was pulled away by Mr, Izumi.

Izzy looked at Sora and her phone vibrated, pulling it out of her pocket she saw it was Tai. But didn't want to stay her any longer with this awkwardness.

"Uh, I-It's mom.." she said worried. "She must want me home. I guess I better go.. I'm sorry Izzy." she frowned, Izzy nodded. "That would be best.." he said a little disappointed.

With a slight bow to Izzy, "See ya later Iz man." she smiled and turned around pulling her shoes on and raced out of his house. Izzy got a text because his phone played the same tune it always did when receiving a text message.

He read it and smiled,

_'See you tomorrow for dinner at my house. _

_Love; Sora.'_

He looked up and heard a noise he knew he needed to face his parents sooner or later. Clearing his throat and racking a good story together he decided what he was going to do.

Sometimes you need to take risks when it comes to things like this.

* * *

**Author's Last Comment's: **

****I know it was kinda short, but I still enjoyed writing it. It was worth it writing while your sick.

Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter 3, part of Hidden secrets. As much as I did writing it. And I hope that Mimi is much better now. Because I know some of you were complaining and making rude comments with how I portrayed her. But that's just Mimi's personality. I recently watched the episodes.

And I noticed from observing she was a little sassy, and ignorant.

Anyways enough of her, I know it was not much information given to you. It was kinda chill, but then there was the part with Mimi and Joe. I wanted some spice to happen I guess.

But you guys still have a chance for the coupling. Pick Mimi and Izzy, or Mimi and Joe!

And yes the two brother's will show up!

Matt and T.K i'm still trying to think of something for them, but they'll be there in the next chapter.

**Hopefully.**

Anyways if you have any ideas on what you want to see happen, you have a voice! Just review or PM me! I'm always open to talking!

And please** leave a review! **


	4. I'm not your son

Tai raised an eyebrow, Sora wasn't answering her phone.. "Nyuugghh." he groaned and fell onto his bed, he heard the vibration of his phone saying he got a text. "Hm..?" he looked up and pulled his phone over hastily seeing it was from Sora.

He felt a blush spread across his face, the text.. was this a..date?!

_'See you tomorrow for dinner at my house._

_Love; Sora.'_

Tai smiled and looked at his desk where a pictured of him and her sat, he walked over and picked it up. "I didn't think a first date would be at your house. But it's fine with me." A ball of happiness sat in the pit of Tai's stomach and he sat on the bed laying down.

Kari walked in and stared at the happily looking Tai, she started to giggle and sat on the edge of Tai's bed. "That looks like the face of.. 'being in love' Tai." she placed a hand over her mouth and giggled.

Tai sat up quickly and growled, "N-no! What do you want anyways?!" he groaned leaned back on the wall staring at her.

Kari stared at him and a huge smirk appeared over her face, "Hah, suure. Well I just came to tell you that you won the game of Life."

Tai looked away and nodded, "Figured." he smiled to himself, still he couldn't get Sora out of his brain.

Kari leaned beside Tai and stared at him, she saw his phone in his hand open and she read the text. With a little chuckled she jumped off the bed and hummed happily leaving his room.

Tai looked at her, "What?! Why are you so happy now?" he questioned confused.

Kari spun around and stared at her brother, "Oh, well.. Me and T.K were making bets of when it would happen between you two.?" she winked and left the room with a slam of the door.

Tai gasped and his face turned the brightest red, "EH?!" he stared at his hand and saw the text from Sora.

"KARRRIIIII!"

* * *

Izzy cleared his throat as he sat right in the center of the big couch, his mother paced back and forth and his father sat on the single chair facing his son, slightly on the side so he could see his wife.

"What were you two doing?!" Mrs, Izumi gasped, staring at her son now.

Izzy opened his mouth about to retort when his father raised a hand, "Honey, don't you think you're going a little too hard on him? He's a teenager now, and I was like that at his age. Wanting to try those things, and get a girlfriend. We knew it was going to be coming soon."

Izzy tilted his head on the side his eyes wide, before one of them twitched. Clearly.. they had the wrong idea.. That would be incest!

"W-what..?!" Izzy questioned startled by this little 'family' talk.

Mr, Izumi looked at Izzy, and chuckled "Izzy, I know what you were doing. And it's fine.. We knew it was going to happen."

Izzy stared at Mrs, Izumi and she looked away with a tear in her eye, "I-I guess so.. I just can't accept the fact that.. he's growing up so fast." she whimpered and placed her hands onto her face.

Mr, Izumi stood up slowly before embracing his wife in her hands, who only sobbed loudly. "I-I just only wished that.. for our other soon.." she said in a quiet whisper.

Izzy had sweat-tricking off his forehead and he looked up, he couldn't help but feel bad. They probably felt the same how he felt with someone adopted. And who will never be your true parents.. or true son.

He sighed and looked away, "I wasn't doing what you think I was." he said in a clear tone.

Mrs, Izumi looked up and stared at Izzy, "W-what..?"

Mr, Izumi still held onto his wife but they both looked to their adopted-son. "What do you mean sonny?"

Izzy looked away with a sigh, "Don't call me that.. I know i'll never be able to match your son. I will never be him, and i'm sorry. But, i'll always be your little boy. So don't get worked up and upset." he said standing up feeling tears in the back of his eyes.

He turned away and left the room, going to his room shutting the door silently and sliding on the back of the door...

_Crying._

* * *

Sora reached home and huffed for air, "Phew~ that was a long walk." she said catching her breath, before unlocking the door of her home. Entering to see the lights all turned off.

'_I guess mom's asleep..'_ She thought, before removing her shoes and placing her slippers on. Walking past the kitchen and to her room, she heard a light click on and saw her mother sitting in the single chair in the living room.

"M-mom!" Sora shouted startled, "I t-thought you were asleep!" she gasped scared.

Her mother sighed, "Where were you?" she said in her motherly tone.

Sora played with the sleeves of her long sleeve shirt, "I-I was at a friends." she said a little nervous.

Her mother tapped her fingers on her arm, with a raise of an eyebrow, making Sora groan and stomp her foot. "I was at.. Izzy's!" she said with an angry tone.

"Don't give me that tone! Now, you said your bringing a friend over tomorrow for dinner which is i'm assuming Mimi. You need to get some sleep." She said standing up and sighing hugging her daughter.

Sora sighed and wrapped her arms around her mom, "I'm sorry mom.." she said in a whisper.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Mimi yawned stretching her arms and sighing, she stood up and walked from her bed in a bra and panties. She wrapped her robe around her and sighed leaving the room.

She walked to the kitchen and her parents were cooking breakfast, "Good-morning cupcake." her father said kissing her on the forehead.

"Morniiinng.." Mimi yawned, sitting at the table.

Her mom looked at her, "Your friend is on the couch Mimi, "Hm? My friend..?"

Her mother pointed to the love seat to a sleeping Joe, who snored blowing snot bubbles.

"Joe!" Mimi gasped, and she felt her self become worried, she totally forgot about him. "I'm sorry Mommiieee, he was cold and so tired he feel asleep on the couch."_  
_

"It's okay baby, I know your a caring and sincere daughter. You didn't do anything kids nowa days do." She said with a giggle.

Mimi nodded, "Mhm!" she stood up walking to Joe poking him a few times. "Jooeee..." Joe's eyes opened and he gasped. "WHAA..?!"

Joe fell off the couch and looked at Mimi, "Mimi! You're up..!" he searched for his glasses that fell off his face, making Mimi find them first and she placed them on his face.

"I'm sorry for sleeping here.." he said worried and he hastily stood up brushing himself off. Mimi giggled, "It's fine Joe, i'm just glad you didn't leave before breakfast. You can stay for some."

Joe felt his face become hot and red and Mimi tilted her head onto the side confused, "Joe? You're looking very sick, maybe some soup..? Or.. uh.. maybe a barf bag."

Joe stared at Mimi, did he really do it with her...? Have sex..?

Mimi saw Joe's eyes widened, "Mimi, did we do anything..?"

Mimi titled her head, "What do you mean?" she questioned.

Joe looked at her parents who only stared at them confused, Joe felt himself get embarrassed and he chuckled. "Sorry about sleeping over Ma'me and sir." he waved his hand nervous.

They smiled and laughed, "Any friend of Mimi's is a friend of ours." turning back to cooking.

Joe stared at Mimi, "Did we.. ugh.. have sex?" he felt the words escape his mouth and he regretted it. Mimi blushed and her face was blank, "Joe, what are you talking about..?"

She turned around before leaving Joe to his thoughts..

Joe felt ashamed.. '_So.. It was only a dream. I am hopeless, Mimi won't like me. And i'll never have someone.. Mimi's just too popular. She can get anyone she wants. Why would she choose me?' _he thought to himself before sighing.

"I have to go, I realized I need study for a test after Christmas break." Joe said disappointed , and Mimi watched him leaving. "Wait! Joe!" he left her house but Mimi ran after him.

"Joe, are you sure you're okay..?" Mimi questioned standing outside only in her robe and slippers. Joe gasped, "Mimi! You'll catch a cold, get back inside."

Mimi shook her head, "Last night.." she said in a whisper.

Joe felt himself blush, did they really have sex then?

Mimi looked Joe in the eye, "Well.. you were... walking me home."

* * *

**_Flash back.._**

_"Joe thanks so much for walking me back home!" Mimi looked at Joe who cleared his throat, "It's cold out side.. Wanna come in for some hot chocolate..?" she questioned. _

_Joe felt himself blush again, and he smiled. "S-sure Mimi."_

_Mimi pulled him inside her house and shushed him. "My parent's are asleep." she pulled her shoes off and her coat._

_Joe held a hand to his mouth confused and nodded, Mimi lead him to the kitchen where she started to make some hot liquid._

_She felt herself get nervous, she had brought a lot of boys to her house. But Joe was different._

_Joe's glasses fogged from the warm air hitting his cold glasses, he removed them and rubbed them onto his cardigan sweater. He was standing by the counter and smelt the hot chocolate hit his nose. _

_Mimi placed small marshmallows in the hot liquid, and a spoon, spinning around and facing Joe. "Mmm.. okay their-" _

_Joe's face was all red and he smiled to himself, his eyes rolling back into their sockets and he felt forward. "AH!" Mimi screamed dropping the cups that crashed onto the floor hot substance spilling all over. _

_Mimi gasped as Joe's dead weight was on her.. "Mm! MOM, DAD!" She screamed as the passed out Joe laid on top of her. _

* * *

Joe stared at her, "I-I fainted..?" Mimi stared at him nodding, "I wouldn't expect you to remember, which is why my parents think your sick. Maybe you should go home and take the rest of the day off from studying. We wouldn't want you passing it down to anyone else!" she winked.

Joe dug his face deeper in the scarf of his embarrassed, "Huh? Oh..yeah okay." he sighed turning around. "Wait!"

Mimi gasped placing a hand onto Joe's shoulder, Joe spun around and looked at her. "Uhm.." Mimi ran into his arms for a hug, "Please get better Joe." she said honestly and caring.

Joe blushed and squeezed her, "Eh, don't worry it's probably just my allergies acting up." he said with a small smile.

* * *

Sora awoke and stretched, lazily opening her eyes and moaning, "Ughh...?" she looked up and noticed her phone light up.

Picking it up she saw a text from Tai that said..

'_It's a date then!_

_Love, Tai' _

Sora blinked a few times, "Huh? Date what?" she read her previous text, gasping loudly with a clasp over her hand. "Shit! Ughh! I sent that text that was only for Izzy, to Tai!"

She looked around her room and saw a pair of pants and a nice shirt, before jumping out of her bed and getting changed. She needed to tell Tai quickly. This wasn't for him!

Running out of her room at the light of speed her mother bumped into her, "Sora? What's the rush?" she asked concerned.

"Not now mom! Boy trouble!" Sora shouted leaving the door with her coat and her shoes half on.

Her mother smiled and chuckled lightly, making it turn into laughter.

* * *

Kari was sitting at T.K's father's home at the table, while Matt was there staring at her. The clock in the background clicked each time it hit a second.

"Sooo...?" Matt questioned.

**_Click_**

Kari looked up with a worried look plastered onto her face, "Hm?"

**_Click_**

Matt groaned, "Why is it urgent to see T.K?"

**_Click_**

Kari became fidgeting in her seat, "Ughm.. it's private." she said looking away from his gaze. "So, where is T.K..?"

**_Click_**

Matt sighed, "I told you he had to go out shopping.. for food. Now what is it? Tell me!" he growled.

**_Click_**

Kari frowned and a tear fell down her cheek, she rubbed it away quickly and sniffed. "I-it's...nothing!" she gasped.

**_Click_**

Matt raised his eye brow, "Did my lil' bro do something?" he said with a sigh.

**_Click_**

Kari looked up at him and shook her head, "N-no!" she said and she felt more tears about to poor from her eyes. "N-nevermind.. I guess i'll go.." she said tears starting to fall. With a slight sob she stood up from the table and turned around walking away.

**_Click_**

Matt stood up "Huh? Wait!" Kari ran to the door placing her boots and coat on, prepared to leave. When the door opened and T.K stood in front of her holding a brown paper bag. "Huh? Kari..?!" He gasped seeing his girl-friend crying infront of him.

"T-T.K!" She gasped, T.K looked from Kari to Matt. "MATT! What did you do?!" He growled, Kari gasped. "N-no! T.K he didn't do anything.. I was just leaving." she said in a whisper.

"No, Kari if you need to tell me something just tell me.." T.K said lifting Kari's chin up slowly. "Please.." he said worried.

Kari's eyes glossed and she nodded closing her eyes opening her mouth...

..

..

..

T.K dropped the brown bag of food making it spill everywhere, apples and oranges toppled onto the floor with a thud. And a shocked looking T.K stared at Kari. His mouth opened wide and he gasped.

"**_N-no.. it can't... be.." _**

* * *

**Author's last comments!**

Wow! I know this was a crazy chapter, so much filled in it. And yes, Joe did just have a dream with him and Mimi having sex when he passed out, because the vote for a couple which was Koumi that won I used plan B for the story if that happened.

I know most of you are koumi shippers which is awesome!

I don't mind writing for both, i'm quit ecstatic!

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed chapter 4.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!** AND **_VOTE_**IN MY POLL ON MY CHANNEL!

I'll end my last comments with chapter 5 will be submitted probably two weeks from now. Because I'm going on a trip for 6 days. I won't be bac kuntil tuesday.

Sorry to upset you all.

But i'll give you a sneak preview of chapter 5!

* * *

...

**Preview..**

**THE UPCOMING CHAPTER 5- [_TITLE NOT YET PICKED] _**

**So many problems and things have developed with the children! **

**What will Sora do about Tai?**

"Tai! Please wait! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Sora shouted as Tai walked off trudging in the snow.

"It's exactly what it is.." Tai said infuriated as he walked away from Sora. "Tai! Please!"

"What an awesome way to start off a new year, huh?" he said with a small chuckle as he left Sora, crying and falling knees first in the snow.

"Please... he's my brother.." Sora whimpered to herself.

...

..

**What's gonna happen with the dinner between Sora, Izzy and her mother?**

"Uh..." Izzy said nervously as he reached his hand forward, "I'm Izzy Izumi." he smiled nervous, Sora's mother kept staring at him.

"Y-you.. look..just like..my..lover." she said shocked as her eyes weld up with tears.

""

"WHY DID YOU BRING HIM HERE SORA?!"

..

..

**What did T.K just find out about Kari?!**

Kari had tears falling from her face and she opened her mouth wide, "I-I... T.K..."

...

..

"I'M PREGNANT!" she shouted at T.K.

..

..

**Wait until next week for the chapter of Hidden Secrets! _THERE'S STILL MORE EPIC SECRETS TO COME! _**


	5. How they died

Izzy wiped his eyes standing from the floor and sniffed, _They don't know, they can't know. _Izzy thinks to himself staring out the frosted window. He placed his hot hand onto it, making the ice melt onto his hot palm, making it colder.

He stared out the window and his eyes glossed, why was he getting so emotional? Izzy removed his hand away and placed it lightly over his mouth, and felt his throat croak.

It was because he will never be their son, he could never replace him. Because in his adopted-parents hearts.

**_He's not their son. _**

He stumbled to his bed, his head spinning and his heart pounding in his chest. Izzy felt broken, it must pain his adopted-parents everyday to look at him. Knowing he will never be considered theirs.

He placed his hands on the soft bed sheets and was breathing heavier, he shivered and laid down onto his bed. Curling his legs up to his chest, wrapping his warm arms around them.

This time, Izzy did not only not question his tears. But he let them fall like big blobs of water onto his chest and bed sheets. Where they soaked into the fabric living wet spots.

Izzy closed his eyes shivering, he wished Sora were here. His sister, here to comfort him.. For the first time ever, Izzy felt.. **alone. **

* * *

As it was the next day when Sora realized that text that Tai was never supposed to receive from her. Ahe texted him quickly, asking him to meet her at the park in front of his apartment.

She tried to run quickly in the frosty white snow, the crunching beneath her feet, but running in snow was a bit awkward.

Finally Tai's text's her back,

'_Okay! :)' _

She sighed to herself, knowing that, that smiley face shouldn't be there. He'll only get upset. About what she's going to tell him atleast.

Sora shivers squeezing the side of her arms, and exhaling so her breath can be seen. She waited for a few minutes before she heard the sound of someone else behind her.

Spinning around she saw Tai, wanting to smile but only kept her blank expression. Tai raised his eye brow, "What's with the face..?" he asked unsure.

Sora looked down at her feet, lightly kicking the snow, her face already turning pink. Her hands trembled as she heard the tone in Tai's voice.

"Um, Tai. You know that text I sent you, well, that wasn't supposed to be for you.." Sora says a little to bluntly.

Tai folded his arms and stared at her, "I don't understand." he says not wanting to believe his thinking.

Sora again played with her hands nervously, and she was breathing heavily now, "W-well, it was meant for.. I-Izzy.. Just a friendly manner." she chuckled nervously.

Tai stared at her, the smile disappearing from his face into an upset, but angry frown. "For Izzy?" he asks in an angry tone. He moved his arms at his sides looking at her. "I didn't know you had a thing for my best friend!" he shouted raising his voice now.

"Tai! Please wait! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Sora shouted as Tai walked off trudging in the snow.

"It's exactly what it is.." Tai said infuriated as he walked away from Sora. "Tai! Please!" She shouted once more.

"What an awesome way to start off a new year, huh?" he said with a small chuckle as he left Sora, crying and falling knees first in the snow. Her hands covering her face now.

"Please... he's my brother.." Sora whimpered, Tai gasped and stopped walking. _Shit, he heard her. _

He stood still as the chilly wind blew, he only blinked trying to process what she said. "W-what did you say..?" Tai asked not staring at her, he only stared in front of himself. Back facing her.

Sora looked up, and she sniffed wiping her tear away, "I- I said.. I-Izzy's..My..." she gasped the chilly wind sucking her breath away.

Tai turned around staring at Sora in the frosty snow, "I-I thought.. that's what..you..said." he stared at Sora's cold face as the wind picked up now.

He ran over to Sora and stretched his hand out, only for Sora to look up shocked. "T-Tai.. I-"

He only shook his head, Sora was shocked and she reached for his hand grasping her hand onto him as she fell into his arms from the wind.

Tai wrapped his arms around her as she pressed her face into his warm coat. "Lets go to my place.. it's getting colder." Tai whispered into her ear.

The wind only blew harder as Tai had an arm wrapped around Sora trying to warm her cold face up. She smiled looking up at him, Tai was so sweet.. So understanding.

* * *

Kari had tears falling from her face and she opened her mouth wide, "I-I... T.K..."

She was breathing heavier, she could feel Matt's eye's staring at her. She looked down, and sucked her breath in opening her mouth once more as T.K stared at her worried.

"I'M PREGNANT!" she shouted looking at the tiles of the apartment.

T.K dropped the brown bag of food making it spill everywhere, apples and oranges toppled onto the floor with a thud. And a shocked looking T.K stared at Kari. His mouth opened wide and he gasped.

"_N-no.. it can't... be.."_

Matt's eyes widened, and he stared at Kari who only trembled and she placed a hand on the wall slowly falling to the ground where the apples moved from her legs sliding at her sides. "I-I'm sorry T.K.. I should have told you sooner.." she shut her eyes tight.

Matt stepped forward, "T.K! I didn't even know you and Kari even.. had..sex." he said surprised, though a sudden urge cam to him wanting to fist bump T.K.

T.K was still in shock and he stumbled finding the wall and leaning on it, "I-I'm a father..?" he questioned his eyes becoming glossy.

Kari looked up at him her eyes watery and she quickly got up off her feet, "I understand T.K if you don't want me to have the child. Or you don't won't to be considered the father.. I-I, can manage.." she gasped and placed her shoes on and coat.

T.K gasped and placed a hand onto Kari's shoulder, she was about to leave but he stopped her. "No! Kari, I want you to have this baby. I will be the best father our child could ever have. And we'll just have to figure out a way to tell our parents.. It;s going to be okay."

He smiled at her with his reassuring charming smile, Kari smiled and wiped her eyes nodding. "Thank you T.K.." she replied kissing him on the cheek.

Matt walked over, "Uh, T.K. We're not worried about dad, but the only parents we need to worry about our Kari's. And don't forget about her bro." he added folding his arms with a raise of his left eye brow.

T.K's lip trembled and he sighed, "It'll be okay, we'll figure it out.. maybe we can get.. Dad's advice..?"

Kari hugged T.K, "It's okay, let me deal with my brother.. I can do it." she looked up at T.K who smiled nodding.

Matt stared at the two, he was still surprised his brother got laid first. Even before him.

* * *

Joe was walking home, his hands in his pockets trying to warm the cold finger's of his.

He heard the shouting of Tai's voice, and he looked up. "Huh? I thought I heard Tai..?" he questioned himself, a few people on the side walk looking at him thinking he was crazy. Joe blushed bright red embarrassed for talking to himself.

Joe looked over at the park to see Sora in the snow, she looked like she was crying, and Tai only stood backing facing her shocked.

He walked across the icy road and to the park slowly. Noticing Tai walk over to Sora, as he helped her up and they walked arms wrapped around each-other.

Joe lightly jogged stepping on the ice and sliding over to them bumping into Tai's back and falling down. "Uh!" Joe gasped falling to the icy side walk.

Tai gasped and slid forward still holding onto Sora, "Ah! W-what was that?" He asked shocked hearing Joe grumble he turned around and saw him rubbing his head.

"Joe!" Sora gasped yelling, with what was left of her voice if it was not swallowed up by the chilly wind. She made Tai let go and helped him up tugging onto his arm. "Nnn!" She grunted pulling the tall thin built Joe to his feet.

"Joe, what were you doing?" Tai asked staring at Joe who raised his eye brows, his face turning a light pink.

"I was just leaving Mimi's house, but then I saw you guys here. And wanted to say hey." Joe smiled and chuckled nervous.

Sora smiled warmly, "We were just heading to Tai's to warm up with some hot chocolate. Want some?" she questioned in a heart felt concern. He looked a little cold.

Joe shook his head, "Nah, I can't. I need to go home and study. Thanks though, I just wanted to say hey to you guys to see what's been going on." he placed his cold hands in his pockets.

Tai stared at him wrapping an arm around Sora, "Uh, you sure Joe? You wouldn't be imposing or..anything.." though Tai was happy Joe didn't want to come to his apartment. His parents were out, aswell as Kari. He wanted to talk to Sora one on one about this info she just told him.

Joe nodded, "I'm sure. I need to take my allergy pills anyways." he added turning around and Sora stared at Tai. "Uh, okay. Then we'll see ya real soon for tomorrow when we hand out for the last day before the new year!" Sora said enthusiastically as Joe waved them off walking back to his place.

Joe sighed, walking alone back to his apartment. Only to be only once more. His parents wen't on a trip to Florida, and his brother was out with friends. Today seemed like it was going to be the loneliest days of the year.

He looked down at his boots that had snow settled on top of the curve of the boot. He felt the frosty snow nipping at the tip of his nose.

Who knows, maybe he could hang out with Izzy, or maybe..Mimi later on.

* * *

Sora was at Tai's apartment now, as a few hours had passed. It was around 2 o'clock and they sat at his table drinking hot tea.

She sipped it and stared at Tai who only nodded, "That's crazy.. it would make a little sense why people always assume you guys are related."

Sora smiled and chuckled small, remember the moments and memories people asked. "Yeah, i'm just worried how my mom will take it. She's been trying to avoid finding her lover's son. Considering she knows he still lives in the same city and town." Sora added with a worried tone.

Tai placed his hand on her's, "Hey, Sora, don't worry.. It's gonna be fine." he said reassuringly.

Sora smiled at Tai and nodded, "Yeah.. I hope so."

Tai moved his hand away embarrassed and blushed, "Uh, well." he stood up going to the counter for the tea pot. "Want more Tea..?" he questioned nervously.

Sora smiled a faint blush spreading across her cheeks, "U-Uh, yeah..sure." she added embarrassed.

Tai walked over holding the pot and pored her more, he looked at her and she looked up at him. He felt her warm breath on his and he leaned closer pressing his lips against her's.

Sora moved forward kissing with Tai and she pulled away quickly, "W-what?!" Tai gasped shocked.

"N-nothing.. I just.. think I should go get Izzy. Maybe I should bring him early.. or talk to him." she added a little worried.

"Me and him are still trying to take this in." Sora stood up and looked at Tai's disappointed eyes, but he felt it was right.

He nodded and placed the tea pot down, Sora made her way to the front of the door putting her things on. "I'll see ya later, or tomorrow. Kay' Tai?" she smiled warmly at him.

Tai blinked before he smiled brightly, Sora opened the door and stopped. "Oh and Tai..?"

"Huh?" He questioned.

Sora ran at him and kissed his lips once more, "I like you.. a lot." she giggled and left Tai's apartment quickly waving goodbye.

Tai's face turned bright red and he inhaled, "I-I like you..too Sor." he sighed and chuckled nervous.

* * *

Sora knocked on the door of the Izumi household, she stared at it for a few seconds and her eyes narrowed worried.

She looked at the door knob hesitant, before she placed her warm palms on the cold metal, "Hello..?" she questioned the door opening with a creak.

Sora looked around, "Huh.. guess no one's home.." though she thought she heard a sniff, and a gasp. She looked at Izzy's room door down the hall.

Removing her shoe's and placing the white slippers on that were there for visitors only. She walked quietly to his room and heard his sniffles coming from behind the door.

She placed her hand on the knob and lightly turned it seeing her.. well brother.. laying on his bed hugging his knees. It looked as if he were, and is crying.

Sora opened the door, making Izzy gasp nearly jumping of the bed. He saw her staring at him concerned, before he quickly wiped his tears away using the back of his hands.

"Izzy.." Sora said worried, "Are you..okay?"

Izzy was happy Sora was here, but at the same time. Not. She saw him cry, no one's ever seen him cry except for his parents.

"Y-yeah.." he said slowly before turning to look away from his sister.

Sora stepped closer, "Izzy.. tell me. I can help you, you know." she sat on his bed and placed a hand rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm okay. Nothing I can't handle." He turned looking to her, and smiled weakly.

Sora frowned, but knew Izzy well enough to know that, he wasn't the type to show his feelings. "Then.. you don't have to tell me. Just.. let me..be here for you.."

Sora pulled Izzy into her embrace and hugged him tightly, Izzy stared shocked as he was pulled into a heart-felt hug. He smiled and felt tears poor from his eyes as he hugged her back. Only crying.

But Sora understood his feelings completely, by the way he cried onto her chest/shoulder. Sora's eyes weld up with tears and she looked down placing her head onto Izzy crying with him. Only embracing him more, and Izzy tightly hugging her around her waist.

"It's okay.. I-Izzy." Sora said in a crackled voice to him. "I'm here.."

* * *

Kari sat on the coach of T.K and Matt's apartment staring at their father who only had a shocked look on his face.

T.K frowned and bit on the bottom of his teeth hard, showing the strain in his jaw.

"Hm.." Mr, Ishida grunted and he placed a hand on his scruffy unshaved beard rubbing it against his fingers. The dead silence of the clock had stopped as it chimed throughout the apartment.

"Well, T.K i'm glad you're getting your life together. Just, I hope that you both didn't do this for a reason to get married. Because me and your mother.. Was because of Matt. That's why we never worked out in the end." Mr, Ishida sighed shaking his head.

Matt stepped closer, "Wait, the reason why you and mom got married was because of me..?" he asked in a angry yet confused tone.

Mr, Ishida sat for a few moments before slowly nodding his head, ashamed. "Yes Matt. But it wasn't any of your guy's faults for the divorce. It was our's." he said pointing to his two sons.

Kari looked at the two brothers who only stared at their father and T.K looked at Kari with sympathy in his eyes, for having gotten her pregnant it was all his fault. But he truly loved Kari.. She meant a great deal to him.

T.K clenched his fist and slammed it into his open hand, "No! I won't make the mistake that you and mom made. It wasn't a reason just to marry Kari, everything happens for a reason. And Kari's meant to have this baby. I knew me and her were bound to get married farther into life dad, but i'm ready to be a father. And be more of a man to Kari, our relationship will work out. Because we have hope and light in us."

"I won't make the same mistake you and mom made, because me and Kari had time to think about our love for one another, we'll make it work." He turns to look at his girlfriend, "And she won't ever be alone. Atleast not while i'm around."

Matt smirked at T.K, and Mr, Ishida chuckled. "Then T.K, i'm proud of you. I wish me and your mother felt the same." he said with a nod.

Matt placed a hand onto T.K shoulder nodding his approval, "You got guts T.K, i'm proud to call you my brother. Even though you're younger then me. I want you to know I look up to you."

T.K's eyes started to gloss and he blinked smiling, "Really..?"

Matt smirked, "Really." T.K hugged his brother, "Matt, no matter how older I keep getting. Or how much you want to look up to me. I always looked up to you when I was a kid. You were so cool.."

Matt held back the tears in his eyes, he didn't feel like crying infront of Kari who smiled at the two brothers as they hugged. "Well then, we still have 3 more people to convince." Matt said pulling away from the hug.

Kari stood up, "My brother, mommy, and daddy." T.K exhaled and felt a slight worry come over him. They won't take it good.. They won't take it good at all.

* * *

**Later on throughout the day..**

Sora and Izzy walked hand in hand down the snowy streets, and sidewalks. Cars drove a little slowly, and it looked like freshly fallen snow had settled itself once more into the cold December air.

Izzy looked over at Sora who shivered and he hugged her close to him, she looked ahead seeing her apartment. As her head laid on his shoulder she could feel a quick pounding.

'_Thmp! Thmp! Thmp!' _

She looked up, and couldn't hear it anymore, placing a hand to her chest it wasn't her heart beating that quickly. She couldn't even feel her heart beating fast anyways. She looked at the frightened Izzy who looked pale in the face.

"Izzy..? You okay..?" Sora asked in a whisper, her breath once more being sucked by the frosty air.

Izzy nodded with a gulped, he cleared his throat having not spoken for a while he needed to think about his words. "Uh, well.. I'm sure scared. What will she think..?"

Sora smiled, a warm feeling from her hand bursting into Izzy's veins who sighed calmy. "She'll love you, she's been waiting for you for such a long time. I just can feel it..deep in her heart." Sora says smiling looking up to the grey snow clouds that filled the sky.

Izzy smiled nervously and nodded, "Uh, kay." though he felt worried. He looks just like their father. And his and Sora's father was dead.. would her mother ball her eyes out..?

Reaching the apartment, Sora placed her hand on the door knob, "Ready?" she asked the terrified Izzy. For exhaled and smiled, nodding. "Mhm."

Sora opened the door and entered taking a few steps, Izzy entered slowly and not making a sound. He wished he didn't agree to Sora for coming here.

"Mom! I brought my friend over for dinner!" Sora shouted happily, trying to make like everything was okay.

"Oh, okay honey. The kitchen's set up and ready." Ms. Takenouchi called out.

Izzy stared at Sora who removed her shoe's and coat, "It's okay Izzy.. you can remove your shoes." she smiled, Izzy didn't want to though. He wanted to make a run for it and hide behind a computer all day. Doing things he liked best, not conversing in conversation with people. Or socializing. That..just..wasn't...him.

Sora hung up her coat and Ms. Takenouchi came around the corner, smiling brightly. She looked like she was having a wonderful day.

"Alright, so which friend is it? Tai? Mimi? Kari..? Hm?" she questioned her eyes closed walking over to Sora.

Sora bit on the bottom of her lip nervously, "Um.. mom.." she jerked her head to the ginger.

Ms. Takenouchi opened her eyes wider, and wider. Until they were fully opened and you could see her red eye shocks.

"Uh..." Izzy said nervously as he reached his hand forward, "I'm Izzy Izumi." he smiled nervous, Sora's mother kept staring at him.

"Y-you.. look..just like..Haruhiko" she said shocked as her eyes weld up with tears.

Izzy blinked a few times, he heard that name before..

* * *

**/Flash Back/**

The point of view of someone smaller watched sitting in the back seat, a women with auburn hair laughed placing a hand onto a unkempt ginger man's shoulder.

"Haha, I love going to your relatives house. These family reunions are incredibly funny, and amazing." The auburn haired women said with a little giggle.

"They sure are.." The ginger man replied.

The point of view of this person in the back stared to cry, feeling uneasy about the situation. Kicking, and screaming. They needed to know. Something bad was going to happen! They just felt it!

"Oh.. Koushiro, did you have a bad dream..?" The beautiful women asked looking back, unbuckling her seat belt to get a better look at her son.

The ginger man who looked behind, looked exactly like Izzy, "Hang in there Koushiro is was only a bad dream." he replied with a small smile.

The auburn haired women looked ahead and gasped screaming, "HARUHIKO LOOK OUT!" she screamed terrified.

Haruhiko gasped yelling spinning the wheel, but it was two late they slammed forward hitting something heavy making the air bags explode. Something smashing through the windshield. Blood splattering on the white air bags..

His parents..were unconscious. No. Dead. His mother was threw the windshield and on the hover of the car something sticking inside of her. His fathers head was smashed on the steering wheel.

Koushiro was yanked forward with such a force, the car seat fell forward. He screamed in cried into the dark sky, being protected by the car seat from this metal pole that smashed threw the windshield.

* * *

Izzy gasped staring at Ms. Takenouchi tears welding up in her eyes as she stared at Izzy. Sora stared at him, shocked he looked like he was in memory land.

But Izzy shivered from the trauma he had just seen...

Ms. Takenouchi clasped a hand to her mouth, "WHY WOULD YOU BRING HIM HERE SORA?!" she gasped pain stabbing her as she lightly hunched her back upset.

Sora gasped seeing Izzy's pained face, "Uh, I-I. Mom, please. I thought you-"

The slam of the door can be heard and Sora wiped her head around, gasping. "Izzy!" he was no longer at the front of the door.

"Wait! IZZY! COME BACK!" she shouted, but her mother fell to her knees making Sora catch her. "Mom!" she said terrified.

Ms. Takenouchi sobbed covering her eyes, "Sora.. I never wanted to see him.. ever. I don't want to see him again.. please.."

Sora stared at her mother shocked.

_She never wanted it to be like this.._

* * *

Izzy raced away from the apartment and down the street, he pushed past people running as fast as he could. What a terrible memory to remember with that name..

The blood, their faces.. His mother.

He felt a stabbing into his heart, and he felt lonely. He never realized how he had survived the terrible accident and they didn't. Why him? Why?!

Izzy wiped his eyes still running, but slipping on the ice, he fell onto the street with a thud.

"Nnn.." he moaned laying hard on the icy road. He lightly looked up, "huh..?" he hit his head pretty hard.

He heard people gasping and whispering.

"Did you just see that boy?"

"Yes! He just fell onto the street!"

"Is he okay..?"

"AH! Move boy!"

Izzy heard the last yell and looked up seeing lights shining his way, "NYAH!" He screamed trying to get up, but he was weak in the knees.

**_So this is how he dies.._**

* * *

**Author's last comments!**

Shoot! One day late, I said I was going to post this on the weekend. Ah, well.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter for Hidden Secrets! It was a little prodigious writing it, I had lotsa fun. A very long chapter, for lots of good stuff. I know, what a violent and gory memory Izzy had.

But I wanted it to become more suspenseful.

Anyways, I hope you all know, chapter 6 will be posted within 1-2 weeks. Lots of work going on over here, hard to get some free time.

**ON ANOTHER NOTE!**

I wrote a one shot for TaiKou and people were begging for more not only in reviews but in personal messages. So **I will be adding a bonus! **

_DON'T FORGET TO **REVIEW! **_

**AND ****_VOTE _**IN MY POLL ON MY CHANNEL!(Ends March 1st, 2013)


	6. Never say gone

**Author's Comments Before you begin reading:**

Alright, so I've had a lot to think about for what I think should happen. After scrapping chapter 6 multiple times out of frustration, I didn't like anything I wrote. It was annoying, terrible. And just flat out boring.

So, putting some thought into my ideas I have finally come up with one that will be set in stone. I ask you, please don't get angry with the decisions I have made for this chapter.

But this is the final chapter, I know very short from what I normally do. But I can assure you, I tried to make it as real as possible. Lets hope it's promising.

Have a prodigious time reading! And enjoy!

* * *

Her hands shook, her thin legs trembling with fear. But she ached badly, sobbing into her hands, the big splotches of salty water hitting her mouth, and her soft palms.

"M-mom.. It's okay, I swear. Please.." Sora whispered to her mother who sat on the couch, it took Sora awhile to get her there. But it was much better than the floor.

Her mother looked up at her and wiped the tears away, "I-i'm so sorry Sora, I don't usually act like this.." he pulled out her hanker-chief blowing her nose, so it sounded like a large honking sound.

Sora rubbed her mother's back, "It's my fault, you weren't ready to see him." she said shameful, that's all Sora wanted. To reunite her mother with her brother. So she can see what he looked like, for the first time.

Sora's mother sighed and a faint smile cracked upon her fragile upset face, "He was so handsome..."

Sora smiled and looked to her mother, deep in her dark brown eyes, "My dad? Or, Izzy..?" Sora questioned.

"Both. So clean, pristine. His red unkempt hair.. The way it looked spiky, but was also messy. The smile, with his little dimples. His green eyes, except.." Sora's mother seemed to lose her weakness, she looked happy. It seemed as if she realized deep in her heart she was ready to see him.

"His eyes, were not like his fathers.." she said picturing the nervous Izzy stand before her in her mind. Sora shook her head, "Uh-uh." but smiled, admiring how strong willed her mother was.

Her mother stood up and sniffed looking to Sora, "I shouldn't have acted that way, that wasn't me. I'm sorry, how about we try this dinner thing again?" she questioned, all her fear loosing her.

Sora blinked shocked, she was ready. With a huge grin spreading across her face, she nodded. "That'd be great Mom..!" Sora stood up and her mother seemed satisfied.

Her mother turned around to leave, but spun back infront of Sora. Out stretching her arms to her, Sora stared at her and walked forward hugging her mother tightly. "I'm proud of you mom.."

Her mother smiled, rubbing her hand over the top of Sora's head, "Me too..me too.."

_**'Ring!' **_

* * *

Her scarf was wrapped around her neck, pulling out her cell phone revealing the time. 11:58 PM, 2 minutes until the 31st of December.

Then she would be able to party with her friends, but also try to start her fresh new year. Atleast try to.

But, she had something to do first, her boots crunched under the snow. Kari's head was held high, as she was confident the talk with come over smoothly.

She placed her phone back inside her jacket pocket, the breeze lightly blew her hat lifting it off her head for a second. But immediately fell back down with a plop.

Kari heard the sound of sirens in the distance, and she looked around confused. _Siren..? On a night like this..? Oh, I hope that the person is okay. _she though to herself walking.

They only grew louder..and closer.

She heard people talking as she walked on the side walk. A large crowd of people in front of her, she was pushed to the side as people ran past her. "Ugh!" she gasped and hit on the side of a shop.

Kari tried to see what was going on but the people wouldn't move, the ambulance's lights shown brightly as people spoke under their breaths.

'_Poor poor person.'_

_'What happened?'_

_'Someone was injured._

_'Hope their not dead.'_

Kari frowned, and closed her eyes, '_I hope this person will be okay..' _deciding she had to take another route she turned around and walked in the other direction. Hoping to walk around this hustle and bustle, heading straight for her apartment.

She continued on in the cold air, shivering hoping to reach her warm cozy house soon enough. Only having to tell her parent's everything.

She saw their apartment lights still on, hearing their wind chime clank in the cold air, she walked faster now. Smelling her mother's cooking wafting out of their balcony window.

Kari raced up the stairs to their floor, reaching their door. The same familiar carrot that at the bottom a plait engraved reading, '_Kamiya' _she reached out for the handle, her warm hands being shot with the cold metal.

Opening the door, a smell of hot green tea filled Kari's small nose. She smiled, entering the apartment but smelt something else. Perfume.

Her mother never wore perfume, but it smelled like givenchy, the only person out of the gang that wore that. It was Sora.

Kari giggled to herself, shaking her head, her brother did truly have feelings for her. Kari removed the soaking snowy boots, and her coat.

"I'm home!" she called.

_No answer._

Kari frowned and looked in the living room, the T.V was still on, but no dad.. No mom..

She saw the oven was off, but smelt food. She opened the oven and saw half cooked chicken. "Hm..?" she questioned.

Kari spun around, deciding to try another time. "I'm home! Mom? Dad? Brother?" she shouted, still no answer.

She was concerned now, seeing a note on the table she reached out for it. Her eye brows narrowing before she gasped loud.

"Shit!" she shouted her eyes glossy, she dropped the note and ran for the door. Throwing her stuff on and leaving in a hurry.

The note fell slowly to the ground, before it slid perfectly settling on the clean tiles of the kitchen.

'_Kari, if you read this go to the hospital right away!_

_Izzy was in a car accident..!' _

* * *

Mimi held the phone to her ear, her eyes widened and she gasped dropping the phone. "NOO!" she screamed.

The house door swung open, as Mimi ran off crying tears flying in the wind.

"Mimi! Honey what's wrong?!" "Come back!" Her parent's shouted after her but Mimi only cried running away.

Mimi wiped her tears away as she ran, but they still pored from her eyes like a leaky faucet.

She was running no where.. She didn't know where she was going. She just couldn't believe.. Izzy was in a car accident.

Sora had called her crying on the phone, something also terribly upsetting her. But, Mimi only ran, she managed to reach Joe's apartment.

With a sigh, also sobbing, she walked up the stairs still crying. Knocking on door 5A. She cried, seeing Joe open the door shocked to see Mimi crying infront of him.

"Mi-"

Mimi pulled him into a hug crying on his shoulder, Joe looked flabbergast, "Mimi, what's wrong?" he asked warmly.

Mimi gasped for air as she tried to speak, but sounded like a dying whale. Joe's shirt was now soaking wet as Mimi whispered in his ear. His eyes widened, "W-wait?!" Mimi nodded and only wailed more.

Joe frowned, angry but also upset. Pulling his coat and shoes, he left his apartment with Mimi who sobbed onto his shoulder.

His eyes glossed, and a single tear fell from his face, '_Hang in there Izzy..'_

* * *

**A few minutes earlier..**

The lights.. they shown before him. As he gasped, shocked feeling his body slammed hard into something 1000 pounds.

His chest throbbed as he felt a hot liquid fill his mouth, his eyes were closed. He didn't dare open them, but he did. He saw people and a white light infront of him.

He grunted, unable to move, his chest pained him as he slowly moved his aching hand towards it. Feeling something jabbed inside it. He felt something squishy.

'_A boy was just hit by a car!' _

Sirens wen't off in the distance as someone made a call, Izzy lifted his hand up to see the color of blood now his pale skin tone. He was uncomfortable, but felt his eyes drooping. He was slowly closing them, but heard people shouting at him.

'_Don't go into the light!'_

_'Stay with us sonny.' _

He felt strong arms grasp his bony ones, feeling himself being hoisted up and onto a bed. The rolling wheels on the cold road he once laid on. Probably staining it with blood.

Izzy's eyes were fully closed now as he tried to breath, his heart slowing down. But something smacked onto his mouth giving him air. Oxygen.

But his heart was about to give in..

'_No.. Izzy..Just a little more longer.. Do..it..for Sora..' _He thought to himself before he fully lost conscious.

* * *

**12:13 AM December 31st.**

Her shoe's squeaked as she paced the white clean room. Sora's mother staring at her with a pained look plastered onto her face, she was holding a tissue to her face. And closed her eyes praying.

Sora felt herself panic, her heart was beating so fast. Izzy was strong, he could hang in there. He was okay.

She looked to her mother, and felt herself begin to cry, and held her face in her hands. A comforting arm wrapped around her, so warm, so gentle. She looked up and saw Tai..

_He made it.._

She gasped and hugged him, Mr. & Mrs. Kamiya joined Sora's mother, hugging her and squeezing her tightly. "We came as soon as we could.' Mrs. Kamiya said to her.

Mr. Kamiya nodded and sat down patting Mrs. Kamiya's lap, she only shook her head. "He's so young though.." she said upset and dabbed her eyes with a kleenix.

Sora's mom nodded, wiping anything she had on her face, "I know.. But Izzy's strong. The doctor's can help him."

Tai squeezed Sora and she only cried in his arms, unlike anyone else. He knew what Izzy meant to her. He was her brother.

They all looked up when they heard the rubber wet boots hitting the dry tiled floor, wondering if it was the doctor Sora felt her head about to burst from her chest. It was beating so hard.

But seeing Kari, T.K, Mimi, Joe, and Matt, made her only sigh with relief. Mimi pushed Tai out of the way and squeezed her.

"Oh, Sora!" Mimi sobbed on her shoulder.

Sora squeezed her back, and looked to Tai, he looked to the ground and nodded. Indicating he told them, everyone.

Kari walked over to Tai and held his hand, "I hope he's okay.." she said a little worried.

Tai looked at his sister's wide, worried eyes and nodded. "Me too."

* * *

**1:34 AM, December 31st.**

They had all been waiting for over an hour.. Scared anytime they saw a doctor walk by, but Sora looked the most worried. Aswell as Mimi.

What would happen next? Would the news be good? Or, bad? Did Sora even want to hear the news?

Kari had finally came back from the washroom, she told T.K it was only the food she ate. But something hurt her in the stomach, she held her tummy as she sat beside T.K squeezing his hand. Both their finger's entwining as she did so.

Matt's hands were in his face, as he looked stressed out.

Everyone was dreading when they would hear the news, that's the only thing that was on everyone's mind.

Sora looked up, standing up, everyone looked behind them as they saw the doctor walk slowly.

**_Removing his hat.. _**

Sora clasped a hand to her mouth when he did so, her heat.. dropping in her throat. Feeling as if she had stopped breathing.. As if she had died..

"IZZZZYYY!" She screamed a piercing scream, falling to the floor crying, desperately for help. She sobbed, her scream falling into the night sky.

Carrying throughout the cold wind, becoming in-sync with someone else's.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" A horrible scream echoed, stopped then continued on in the middle of the night on December 31st. It sounded like a pain scream, like someone was being tortured.

Tai gasped, sitting straight up and heard it coming from his own apartment. Not his dream, he was even surprised he was able to sleep after.. he had.. found out.. Izzy had died.

Tai jumped off his bed, stumbling and falling. He stood up and felt blood rushing inside of him, as he stood up so fast. He heard his parents rushing out of their room yelling and gasping.

Tai opened his door, and heard it coming from Kari's room, Tai reached for the door and busted it open.

"KARI?!" he shouted paniced.

He couldn't see anything in the pitch dark room deciding to flick on the lights. His parent's were behind him and gasped.

Kari was filled with blood, her white bed sheets now stained with it, she screamed her knuckles white as ever as she griped the sides of the bed.

"Ugghh!" She leaned forward gasping, in so much pain.

Her mother ran forward and gasped flushed, "Honey! Call 9-11!" she shouted looking back to Kari.

"Kari, it's going to be okay. Hang in there honey." Mrs, Kamiya soothingly said to her.

Tai only stared at her shocked, he knew what this was. He knew what it meant..

_**Kari had a miscarriage..**_

* * *

He was there yet again, in the white hospital, standing infront of the clean floor that glimmered from the light.

Tai was on the same floor, where his dead best-friend was. No one was allowed to see him, not even Sora. He could hear Kari gasping, and crying.

He had to call someone, but who? Sora? She was already going through a lot. Mimi? So was she.. Joe? He was sleeping. Matt? He was comforting T.K at home.

Izzy? **_He was dead._**

Tai stood still, looking to the ground and he walked through the perfect halls, the ones that smelt of gloves and chemicals.

He saw his room door, looking from the end of the hall, to the front. No one was there. He entered, seeing a white sheet over a body. Would he want to look? Could he..?

Tai stepped forward, his hand outstretched for the white blanked, he grasped it tightly. Slowly..pulling..off..the sheet.

Izzy's face had scars stitched on it, his hair still perfect as ever. Tai's heart dropped, he looked paler, non alive. Dead.

Of course he would look that way.

Tai closed his eyes, and started to crying.

Why him?

Why did he have to die like his parents..? Why even just him..? What had happened resulting in his death..?

Tai placed his nose on top of Izzy's forehead, "I'm sorry Izzy.. I don't know what to do.." he felt his tears fall to his face.

"Help me please.. you're so smart.." Tai only sobbing, talking to his dead friend.

'_Watch over Sora for more..' _

Tai's eyes widened and he stared at Izzy, no.. He didn't just hear his voice just now?

Thinking he was only tired and going crazy he decided to reply anyways, "I will Izzy, you don't have to worry about her.."

He placed the white blanket over his face, and turned around walked out of the room..

* * *

There was two funeral's going on that day.. On New Year's Eve, outside.

It was a dreadful morning, black only being reflected from the cloudy day. They were dark clouds indicating it would snow more later tonight.

Kari was released from the hospital at 8, attending her daughter's funeral, aswell as Izzy's.

A pastor stood infront of the casket, speaking. Everyone held roses in their hands, and some held random ones. Indicating sympathy, but also symbolizing hope.

His adopted-parents sobbed, his mother more. Having lost yet another son.

Sora frowned, this was terrible, now she was dread every new years eve. Everyone bowed their heads as a prayer was said for him, hoping he made it safely to the other side.

"If anyone would like to say a few words, please do.." The pastor said stepping down from the spot light.

Sora stepped forward, tugging onto her jacket, she looked to her surroundings as she was walking infront of his casket.

He was being buried next to his actual parents, the ones he never got to meet. After loosing them in a car crash themselves. Sora cleared her throat, feeling it become dry as she was about to start crying again.

Holding back the tears she closed her eyes, holding her memorabilia outwards.

"Izzy, was amazing. He was so knowledgeable and a quiet person to begin with. But, once you got to know him, he had so many wise things to say. Now, I know that Izzy wouldn't want for us to be feeling sorrow, and depressed. He would want us to take the things he said, and use it further in life."

She cleared her throat feeling the tears roll down her cheek, but she just didn't care.

"Now, Izzy, was my brother. Both of our father's dying in the car crash, aswell as his mother. He was upset, and hurt. But was following in his father's footsteps. I think he followed a little bit to far though.." she was implying the death of him, also getting his by a car.

"If anything, what Izzy has taught me.. Is to believe. He gave me the strength, to see life on a whole other level. On a whole different spectrum. With the things he used to say to me, I look at life more beautiful then I ever have. In my whole life. I now have bravery because of him, and I am more stronger. I am not afraid. But he taught me the most important thing of all.."

Sora looked ahead, stopping her speech as her eyes widened, seeing a bright light in front of her as the clouds disappeared. The sun shown brightly reflecting on the casket.

Izzy stood staring at her, smiling brightly. He had never looked happier in his life, a bright grin was plastered across his face. As he held his hands outwards at his side.

Two hands grasping his left hand and right hand. Izzy smiled at Sora who only stared shocked, everyone tried to see what Sora was seeing.

Izzy turned around holding his mother and father's hands, as they walked into the sunlight. Disappearing and becoming one of the lights reflecting off his casket.

Sora smiled to herself feeling happy, Izzy had finally found his true meaning in life. She closed her eyes and chuckled lighty.

_'He taught me, that, To love and be loved is the greatest happiness of existence.'_

* * *

**Authors last comments!: **

I know, it was so depressing. But, with all the ups and downs there was in this story. There seemed to always be a good outcome.

But this wasn't any of those situations. It was painful to write this, I now I got so into it. But i'm hoping that my writing you will receive every bit of feelings they all feel.

I hope you will see everything they have seen in their perspective.

I didn't want Kari to have a child, but I also felt it would fit the emotions that were going through everyone. The transition from Sora's scream to Kari's.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of Hidden Secrets.

**ON ANOTHER NOTE!**

I wrote a one shot for TaiKou and people were begging for more not only in reviews but in personal messages. So **I will be adding a bonus!**

_DON'T FORGET TO **REVIEW!**_

**AND ****_VOTE _**IN MY POLL ON MY CHANNEL!(Ends March 1st, 2013)


End file.
